User talk:Totaldramaman
Hi, welcome to MySims Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Totaldramaman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mistertrouble189 (Talk) 19:41, 22 April 2009 RE:Makoto See Makoto, there you go =) --Mistertrouble189 03:00, 23 April 2009 (UTC) *Sounds like a good idea, feel free to draw pictures of characters until we get actual screenshots/portraits. You can scan your picture onto the computer if you have a scanner by using the "Paint" program or any other 'art' program you may have. Then you can upload the image. (It may not accepted it if it's a ".bmp" file so you'll have to upload it to www.photobucket.com and then save it from there to give it an acceptable file extentsion (".jpg", etc.)) Good luck! And feel free to ask anymore questions, I'll be happy to answer if you don't understand.--Mistertrouble189 21:22, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Nice Work You are making great contributions. It is great although, you may want to check your spelling after. Thanks.--Skull26374 21:38, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Makoto Please do not change the Makoto page. Those are ment to be tabs which will show her info from her in MySims and her in MySims Kingdom. It will be easier to refrence. Few things... *Nice contributions, but don't forget to spellcheck yourself (even though we'll correct any errors we find, it's good practice to proof-read yourself). *For the Makoto page as stated by Skull26374 in the post above, I'll take care of that. It's for the tabs function so both articles from both games will appear. *And lastly, I notice that you're adding "Home" subsections on pages. Usually, we incorporate that infomation and details of the character's home in the main section of the page. Keep up the good work!--Mistertrouble189 18:06, 26 April 2009 (UTC) RE:Pics. Yeah, for Makoto and Stephen, those were images I cropped from bigger images I got on Google so that's why Stephen is so small and only half of him and Makoto was in some random picture of a Sim from The Sims. I cropped out that Sim but got her elbow stuck in the pic. I'll add requests for better images on those pages.--Mistertrouble189 23:14, 27 April 2009 (UTC) *Just letting you know, the pics for Makoto, Stephen and Hopper have been fixed!--Mistertrouble189 22:20, 9 May 2009 (UTC) MySims Agents Hey, could you tell me where you found that "MySims Agents" is an upcoming game? Please provide a source such as a website address. Thanks.--Mistertrouble189 21:38, 4 May 2009 (UTC) *I see. After Googling it, I picked up some info about the game and added it to the article. Thanks for the heads up.--Mistertrouble189 21:36, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :*I'll make tabs once characters are introduced in for the game. So far, I haven't found any info.--Mistertrouble189 02:41, 9 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Morcubus I have actually never played MySims Party so I don't know much from the game lol. Can you describe how Morcubus looks? Does he look similar, if not exactly alike, to any of the other Morcubus images on Morcubus? If he does, then we can use one of those and I'll put up an image request for Morcubus from MySims Party.--Mistertrouble189 20:27, 13 May 2009 (UTC) *Oh I see what you're talking about. I was confused at first. Good eye and edit.--Mistertrouble189 01:23, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Leaf Wait, what did I fixes? :O The missing H from he or sumthin'? --Blankeh 01:09, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Logging in Hmm..I'm not sure why that's happening. Maybe your computer keeps resetting your cookies or you gotta check the "remember me" box upon signing in to the wiki.--Mistertrouble189 22:14, 24 May 2009 (UTC) HELLO! *I see you hate Lyndsay too. D: Well, not hate, but she is quite annoying, I have to admit. Good luck at trappin' Lyndsay. Try lurin' her into the trap by putting chairs or something to get her in. Only put one person, cuz for some reason, Lyndsay gets out when Buddy is inside too, and it ends up with him only bein' trapped. And thank you, bein' a powerful person is...ugly! --Blankeh 14:53, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :*Haha just to comment on this, whenever I go to The Royal Academy, Lyndsay for some reason is always stuck in that garden place where the school dance was at haha. She's stuck and can't get out =p --Mistertrouble189 18:54, 27 May 2009 (UTC) *I'm not sure why there are...clones in MySims PC. I have those characters and their clones, but I just leave them like that, it's kinda funny. o.o However, I don't think it's possible to trap people in the original MySims, because they all teleport magically and disappear from their trapping places. D: It's really ugly! --Blankeh 15:20, 27 May 2009 (UTC) *Sorreh for not replyin'. I had to log out, since I was at school and I had to leaves and stuffz. I'M AT HOME NOW HOORAY. But onto what you were sayin', yes. The clones absolutely do like hugging each other, I see it often. Very often. I guess they love each other alot, eh? Forest of the Elves are awesome island, 'cuz Leaf be in it, DUUUDE. p.p Petal's head is stuck on Leaf's bed? Like how Buddy is in my file? :O Well, yes, it's quite difficult to get her outta there...personally for meh, when Leaf accidentally gets trapped in there instead of Buddy for me (that don't happen anymore, used to though), I would use the small square blocks attacking him, then I would put entertainment in front of him, attack him more and more, and then I get him out. Buddy gets out there himself when I travel to the other islands, watch the Credits, etc. But I doesn't know, just keep tryin', Dramamanman. --Blankeh 22:16, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :*DUDE! I HAS READ MISTAH TROUBLEMAN'S TALK PAGE! You trapped Leaf with Lyndsay?! That is...uh...ugly. o.o;; HOW COULD YOU THAT'S SO CRUEL!!! ...I like orange juice. --Blankeh 22:24, 27 May 2009 (UTC) *Hopper gets on the dock on MySims Kingdom? What does you mean? :O Where is Leaf trapped exactly? Where Buddy am in this pic of my file? --Blankeh 22:33, 27 May 2009 (UTC) *...that confused meh. --Blankeh 23:15, 27 May 2009 (UTC) *You can transport stuff to other islands? o.o That is strange. I did not know that. And Bobaboo hugging Buddy...? --Blankeh 23:30, 27 May 2009 (UTC) *I cannot tell if you are being serious or not. =' --Blankeh 00:36, 28 May 2009 (UTC) *If Lyndsay gets out after you get into a building, that is because you probably did not do it right. o.o I've never had Sims bein' on islands where they weren't from. Never heard of it. --Blankeh 21:43, 28 May 2009 (UTC) *Clones in MySims PC? Like 4 or sumthin'. Sir Vincent Skullfinder (he and his clone is shown in the screenshots on mah user page), Roxie Road, Elmira, and Ms. Nicole. The really ugly Sims. Although, Roxie Road's and Skullfinder's don't seem to be around in my town anymore. Elmira and Ms. Nicole are kicked out for bettar peoplez, but their clones still remain, and they're homeless. o.o I just let them stay though. As for my favorite/least favorites, they is all on my user page. But my main favorites are Leaf (I am sure you knew that), Marlon, and Ray. And maybe Roger. :O My least favorites are Hopper, and Goth Boy. Eh. I don't really dislike anyone, actually. Not even the very unpopular Elmira. Lyndsay may get annoying with talkin' to people, but I don't actually hate her as a character. --Blankeh 00:25, 30 May 2009 (UTC) *I has Kittens too. :O Ohmygoshies!!! When you say there um...is a new to the Kingdom to da original, do you mean there is something new in MySims PC? o.o;; I dislike Hopper because he annoys meh. Not when he does teh noises with the "WABAGOONEY" thingy, but I feel annoyed when I see him. Don't know why. o.o Whgat is your old Youtube account name? Should we play on MySims PC online now? --Blankeh 00:57, 30 May 2009 (UTC) *It says you are not registered with MySims. o.o --Blankeh 01:25, 30 May 2009 (UTC) *Well, the game says that the Persona you told me you had does not exist. Have you registered your game with EA and connected online with your game? I'm not even sure how the clones glitch happens, so I do not know how to write such a section. About the Rubber Ducky, I am making articles for Essences, so I will eventually get to that. I have other Essences to work on first. I have heard of that glitch with Gordon stuck on Trevor. I haven't got it myself/witnessed it since I do not go on the island much, but I have heard of other people mentioning it. Does he move and stuff? I like potatoes. --Blankeh 23:33, 3 June 2009 (UTC) *Cool beans, Dramamanman! Sunglasses Leon person Pearson. Does she get unstuck when you enter a building though? --Blankeh 21:14, 10 June 2009 (UTC) *Try getting ugly Gordonman and Trevorman by, like, putting block or furniture on them. I think they should separate that way. Unless they are not in a Wanding zone or whatever the ugly official name is for the areas you can use your Wand in. I wouldn't know then. Talk to them or sumthin'. You get the DJ Candy: Ace Attorney figurine by using the podium, correct? Yaaah. I agree with the figurines bein' ugly. Leaf's figurine is missing the thing that he has on the left of his dang sash. The thing with the weird patterns that Petal wears also on her sash that kinda looks like an ugly blanket thingy. e.e And his mouth looks deformed. Or sumthin'. King Roland in the DS version of Kingdom looks real ugly. And what the flip is IGM? And this "original MySims Kingdom" you speak of? --Blankeh 00:13, 11 June 2009 (UTC) *NAAAW. It is random. It may be more than 40 times on the podium! YAY. By original MySims Kingdom, you mean da beta? --Blankeh 21:11, 11 June 2009 (UTC) *Lyndsay might get out if you put her somewhere other than the Temple and go in a building. o.o;; And I is workin' on the hi mister pages, don't be worryin'. =' --Blanky 20:24, 19 June 2009 (UTC) *First, you click "Print Screen" on your keyboard at the moment you want your screenshot taken. Then go on an image editing program such as MS Paint, and press CTRL+V simultaneously once you are in. The screenshot will then appear on your canvas. And then you click the "File" tab on the top left part of the window, and click Save. Name your screenshot, and then select one of the following file formats: JPG/JPEG, PNG, or GIF. I'd recommend PNG, as saving in JPG or GIF usually lowers the image quality if you're usin' a bad image editing program (like MS Paint), however, you can adjust the quality of your JPG/GIF images if you is usin' a more advanced image editing program such as GIMP and Photoshop. Then, upload the images using the...uploading thingy on MySims Wiki. Sorreh if dat sounded too technical and stuff. :O --★ Blanky 21:46, 24 June 2009 (UTC) *Are you using MS Paint? If not, I'm not sure how I can help you. But if you are, you just use the Select Tool, and then drag a square onto the canvas on the part that you want on your final image. Drag the selected area onto the top left corner of the canvas, then just click on anywhere outside of the selected area to make it no longer selected. Drag the blue thingy on the bottom right corner of the canvas and drag it to the part of the image that you dragged your selected area to previously to cut it. Then save it. :O --★ Blanky 20:41, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Read-Me! *First of all, Chinese is spelled like I spelled it. Second of all, the German word for "hello" is not "hallo". And finally, kanichiwa is Japanese not Chinese!-- 16:05, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey. --Rbfskywalker 11:01, 16 July 2009 (UTC) HALLO What!? Yvette hai XD Hallo???? Leafman's Concert }} Vote! MSA Images Teh images you are hosting o.o Aah! RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR............... Interests for Essences And about Skullman, uh...why is it such a huge deal what Yvette's pic is? o.o}} O.o You're overreacting. -_- ''"MySims Reality!" Yo Burps Promotions that don't happen Summer (MySims Agents) Pic summer pic dramaman me and the wiki team need an image of the MSA boardwalk. you uploaded the MSA summer pic, which means you have or had the boardwalk pic. If you find it notify me and game-fanatic, then upload it and we'll do the rest. thanks, Dentface So you wanna talk? UGH "Blanky is random Who made that page? The creator deserves to be blocked. Was it User:Buttface (something like that)? I'm asking you because you changed the title due to it being offensive to Blanky. Thanks. Any info would be helpful. --Mistertrouble189 01:57, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally! Images MySims Reality! If you come back, if ever... Dramatic little IDIOT. Kihihihi~ (the admins are gonna ban me won't they?)}} }} MY HAMMER! *takes hammer*--Crazy12345 02:13, January 9, 2010 (UTC) }} you are silly dont block me --Legodude2221 14:29, January 29, 2010 (UTC) They're talkin' about Dramaman, not you.}} Note: Fairwell. }} Coming back Hi guys! It's me. I wanted to tell you I'm coming back in 2014. See ya later. - Dramamanman Dude, come back!!! I haven't seen you in 2 years! THE MYSIMS COMMUNITY NEEDS SOMEONE TO HATE AGAIN! THEY'VE GONE MAD! WE CAN'T WAIT UNTIL 2014!!! DX }}